Blessed
by Mara2
Summary: Epiloque posted. Sorry it took so long, but I was out of town. Anyway, this is slash, D/H, so be warned. Please r/r. Thanks, Mara
1. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

Blessed  
Part one : Sacrifice  
Disclaimer : These characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This is a little thing that came into my mind while I was working out this morning. Anyway, here it goes . . . 

Harry looks up from the picture album he's holding as an owl flies in through the open window. Harry takes the letter and gives the owl a bit of food before it flies off again. Harry's small fingers open the letter, and his sparkling green eyes scan the page. 

_ Harry, We must go to Hogwarts tonight. Dumbledore has called an emergency meeting of the teachers, and we're invited. I'll be home by four. Be ready. Love, Draco_

Harry puts the letter down and disentangles his legs from the blanket. He gets off the couch and makes his way into the bedroom, his mind racing. What could Dumbledore have to say that is so urgent? Harry is pulled out of his revelry by arms that wrap around his waist. Harry sighs and leans back into his loves embrace. "Hey, did you get my letter?" Draco asks without letting Harry go. "Um hmm," Harry nods. "You ready to go?" Draco asks. Harry takes a deep breath. "Did Dumbledore say what he wanted with this meeting?" Draco shakes his head. "No." Harry wiggles out of Draco's embrace. "Okay, I'm ready." Draco takes Harry's hand and pulls him close. Draco leans down and captures Harry's lips, savoring the taste. Harry opens immediately, and Draco's tongue enters its domain. Harry's hands start to roam and Draco groans under his touch. Finally, Draco pulls away. "Harry, not now, we have to go," Draco tells him, his breath coming in short gasps. Harry puts on his poutty face. "But Draco . . ." "No buts," Draco replies as he grabs Harry's hand and drags him out the door. He releases Harry's hand and takes out his wand. He looks over and sees that Harry's done the same. "First, I have something to tell you," Harry tells him. Draco shakes his head in mock exasperation. "What?" Harry steps close. "I love you," he tells him softly. Draco captures his lips in a gentle kiss, then says just as softly, "I love you, too." Harry pulls back. "Good. Now, I'm ready." Draco chuckles as he and Harry apparate together to a hidden forest right outside of Hogsmeade. Draco takes Harry's hand as they begin to walk through the forest, heading for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I hate having to hide like this. I haven't seen Hogsmeade in ages," Harry says with a sigh. "Four months, and that's the price we pay for being heroes. Plus, now we get to spend more time together doing . . . um . . . err," Draco tells him, a slight tint of red appearing on his cheeks. "Oh, really? Would you like to tell me about it?" Harry asks, his eyebrows raised. Draco hits him playfully on the arm. "I seem to remember that it involves a lot of you. I'd think you'd remember things that make you scream and whimper like that." It's Harry's turn to blush as they exit the forest and make their way up the hill to Hogwarts big front doors. When they reach them, Harry stops, pulling Draco back. "Draco, would you behave yourself in there?" Harry asks, a gleam in his eyes. Draco gives Harry an innocent look. "Me, behave? I'd never think of doing anything else." Harry leans in and kisses him quickly. "Ready?" "Yep," Draco replies as he takes the handle and opens the big doors. The two men step into the hallway, floods of memories flowing over them. Harry takes Draco's hand and gives it a squeeze. "Where's the meeting?" "Teacher's lounge," Draco replies as he leads through the familiar corridors and up the stone steps. They reach the lounge and Harry lets go of Draco's hand in order to push the heavy wooden door open. Draco follows Harry into the room, nervously looking around at the sea of familiar faces. Basically, everyone that worked against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and survived,. Dumbledore smiles as they enter. He motions to one of the couches. "I'm glad you two could make it. Please, sit down." Dumbledore watches them sit down, realizing their nervousness. He decides to set them at ease. "We were all just reminiscing." Harry chuckles. "We seem to do a lot of that." Dumbledore nods gravely. "That's what I've gathered all of you her for. We need to think about moving on. I now it's hard, and I know none of us will ever get over the losses that we have suffered, but we must start sometime." The professors all nod their agreement. McGonagall adds. "Plus, there are some things that we just keep putting on hold that we can't put on hold forever." Dumbledore nods. "Thank you, Minerva. That was exactly my point. Yesterday, I received grave news. The death eaters that hid after Voldemort's death have begun to immerge. They are after some specific people," he looks at Draco and Harry when he says these words. Draco nods. "We've been discussing our options." Snape looks at him with a new softness in his eyes. "Draco, you've better do some acting and less discussing." Harry helps Draco. "We're just not ready to do anything drastic yet." "Maybe it's time for you two to follow Weasley and Black's lead," Snape replies. McGonagall nods. "Harry, Draco, you can't live in the outskirts of Hogsmeade forever. The death eaters are too strong. New urgency has been added with this new news of their coming out of hiding." Harry looks at his lap. "I don't want to run. I want to have a normal life, for once in my life." Dumbledore looks at him sympathetically. "Harry, you've never been normal, and you never will. It's the price we pay for doing what's right." Draco takes Harry's hand in his and holds it tightly. He turns his eyes to Dumbledore, begging. "Isn't there some other way than to run?" "You could always keep hiding, hoping not to get caught," Sprout pipes in. "Draco . . ." Harry starts, new determination in his eyes. But, Draco cuts him off. "Shh, we'll talk about this later," Draco tells him softly, then he turns his face to Dumbledore. "We promise to decide something soon. We understand the new urgency." Dumbledore nods. "I'll take that, along as you're willing to stay here at Hogwarts while you choose a different path to take." Draco nods. "Yes, sir." Dumbledore clears his throat. "There is someone else who is in as much danger as Draco and Harry." Sprout's head snaps up in surprise. "Who, Albus? Sirius and Ron are on the run. Draco and Harry are here. Everyone else is . . . gone. Who else was there that day?" "Tom," McGonagall replies softly. Snape nods. "The baby's in more danger than anyone else." "Severus, Minerva, and I are working on keeping young Tom safe. But, if anyone else has any suggestion, than we'd be delighted to hear them," Dumbledore tells the assembled group. Harry's mind is whirling. It has never crossed his mind that the Remus and Hermione's son would be in danger? But now that he thinks about, it all becomes clear. The final battle was at the Lupins' house, and it had been over the baby. Voldemort had believed that little Tom was a great danger, and so his downfall had come about, by Harry Potter, finally. Harry looks at Dumbledore questioningly. "What can be done? His parents were killed, and his godfather, Sirius, is on the run. Anyone that could take the boy is on the run." Dumbledore sighs. "I know. We are in the same predicament we were in with you, Harry." Harry nods as the room falls into a deep silence. Each and every person is thinking of the problems ahead as old memories float back. Dumbledore clears his throat. "We'll adjourn now for the day. Draco, Harry, please follow me to your room." Harry stands up and he and Draco follow Dumbledore out of eh room, hand in hand. 

** This will probably be a three or four part story. Please, I know it's a little strange, but please review. Thanks, Mara**


	2. So Complicated

So Complicated 

So Complicated  
Disclaimer : These characters don't belong to me. They are J. K. Rowling's. Here's the second part . . . 

Draco blinks as his eyes adjust. He looks at the clock : 7:30. He shivers, missing Harry's warm body next to his. He pulls back the covers and grabs a bathrobe. He makes his way into the small kitchen and pours himself a glass of orange juice. As Draco sips the juice, he sees that Harry's left him a note, telling him that he's gone up to the infirmary to check on baby Tom. Draco's sighs. It's been a week since they decided to stay at Hogwarts, and Harry keeps refusing to talk about their position. Draco gets dressed and makes his up to the infirmary, a bagel in hand. He sees Harry in a corner, standing above a crib. Draco comes up behind him and gives his neck a quick kiss. Harry turns around and smiles. "Hey." "Hey. I brought this for you," Draco replies, handing Harry a bagel. "Thanks," Harry says, taking the bagel gratefully. "How's the baby doing?" Draco asks, watching the baby as he sleeps. Harry also turns his eyes to the baby. "He's good, all things considered." Both men watch the baby in silence, each in drowned in their own thoughts. Finally, Harry breaks it. "You, know, Remus didn't want to name the baby Tom, not at first. No one in the wizarding world has had a baby Tom since Tom Riddle turned into Voldemort. Remus was like the rest of them, he said the name was cursed. Hermione disagreed. She said that someone needed to clean the name, and their son was the one to do it. Eventually, she persuaded Remus, and he ended up being as adimate about it as she was. I guess the name is kind of cursed. Little Tom here has no parents, and he's living in the Hogwarts Infirmary." Draco puts his finger in to let Tom, now awake, play with it. "It wouldn't be so bad to grow up in Hogwarts. I could think of quite a bit of mischief to get into." Harry laughs. "I know you could." "It's a good thing that this little one is named Rose, his strength is incredible," Draco laughs, wincing as the baby squeezes his finger. Harry laughs at the name Remus and Hermione had picked out, incase the baby ended up being a girl. Draco pulls his hand away and shakes it. "Well, I better get going before he sends me to Madame Pomfrey with a broken hand." "Okay, I'll be back at the rooms in a little bit," Harry says. Draco leans in and kisses him, and Harry kisses back willingly. Draco pulls away, a grin on his face. "I love you, you know." "I know," Harry replies, a grin as wide as Draco's on his face. ******************************************************************** Harry comes out of the bedroom the next morning and yawns. "I'm going to go for a walk around the pond. Wanna come?" Draco doesn't stop putting last night's dishes into the dishwasher. They had decided not to eat in the Great Hall last night, and it had been fun, but now the dishes have to be done. "No." "Oh, come on, it's beautiful outside," Harry persists. Draco turns off the water with exasperation. "No, Harry, because I need to come up with a plan. In case you haven't noticed, we're the two most hunted wizards in the world." "We can just stay here." Draco throws up his hands in disgust. "Every minute we spend at Hogwarts we put everyone here at risk. What about the students? They don't need this sort of danger." Harry shrugs. "The Death Eaters won't come here. they won't face Dumbledore." "Harry! I grew up with Death Eaters; my own father was a Death Eater! They'll come, if they're desperate enough. And, they're desperate enough right now, trust me." Harry just shakes his head. He knows that what Draco's saying is right, but he refuses to acknowledge it. Draco looks at him pleadingly. "I know you've been through a lot these last few months. You lost a lot of friends, but so did I, so did the rest of the wizarding world. If we don't do something soon, we will die, and their lives will be wasted. Please, Harry, I need you right now." A silence descends on the two lovers. Harry looks at Draco, letting Draco's words sink in. Harry's mind starts to clear of the fog it's been in ever since the final battle. He sits down at the table, ready to talk. "Okay. What are our choices?" Harry asks. Draco leans back against the counter. "We could run." "Like Ron and Sirius?" Harry asks quietly. Draco only nods. Harry looks directly into Draco's eyes. "No, Draco, I won't run. That's not the life I want. We've come so far. That's not what I want with my life." "Our life," Draco adds quietly. Harry nods. He gets up from his seat and goes to Draco, taking his hands in his. "I have dreams. Dreams of a life where we can be us, and live in peace. A life where I no longer have to wake up at night to see you shaking, scared of Death Eaters. Draco, I'm scared to death of never fulfilling those dreams." Draco takes him in his arms. "I know, I know. I'm going to try and find another way, okay? I'll be back for dinner." Harry kisses him deeply. "Okay." Draco grabs his winter cloak on his way out the door. His mind wanders as he walks, and he's surprised to find himself outside Snape's door. He pushes the door open and walks in. All the little faces turn to him in awe. Snape looks up from where he's inspecting a first year's caldron. The little boy seems very relieved to be out of the spotlight and Draco chuckles to himself. Some things never change. "Class, this is Draco Malfoy," Snape tells the class as he walks over to Draco. "Wow! One of the great leaders in the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," a first year girl says, her voice filled with wonderment. "Voldemort. Call him Voldemort, he's not worthy of all your fears," Draco tells the girl softly. She looks terrified at hearing the name, but manages to squeak out, "Yes, sir." "Good," Draco replies, giving her a big smile and patting her on the back. She immediately starts to giggle with her friend about being touched by Draco Malfoy. Draco just smiles and turns to Snape. "Do you need to talk?" Snape asks. Draco nods. "But, it can wait till after class. I'll just watch." "It's bound to be amusing- double period with the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Make yourself at home." Draco laughs as he sits behind Snape's desk and watches the young witches and wizards. Draco's mind drifts back to happy memories, and the class is dismissed all too soon. "Too be that young again," Draco sighs. Snape laughs. "You make it sound as if you're old or something." Draco also laughs. "Yeah, well, life was so simple then. Now, everything is so complicated." "What's on your mind?" Snape asks, pulling up a chair. "Harry," Draco replies simply. Snape raises an eyebrow questioningly. "You're not breaking up, are you?" "No, no," Draco replies quickly. "It's just, I'm worried about him. Sometimes, he's just the same as he's always been. But, at other times, he seems, I don't know . . . distant, far. He talks stuff with no meaning and he doesn't care about anything. His mind used to be so sharp, and now I feel as if it's clouded or foggy." "He has been through a lot lately. He lost a lot of friends in the war, and now his best friend and godfather are on the run, unable to contact him," Snape points out. "I know. Actually, that's why I'm here. I need to find someway to escape the Death Eaters." Snape sighs. "I know you don't want to hear this, but running is your best option." Draco shakes his head. "Harry won't. He sees Ron and Sirius doing it, and he just can't. I definitely back him up on this one, thought. Is there any other way?" Snape shrugs. "You could always hide." "Yeah, I guess," Draco replies. "There is always the secret-keeper charm." "Yeah. Well, I told Harry I'd be at dinner, so I'd better go." "I'll walk up with you," Snape offers. "Thanks. Thank you for everything, really," Draco tells him sincerely. Draco takes his seat next to Harry. He eats in silence, watching the people around him, trying desperately to think of a plan. He sees Harry, his face alight with a happiness that hasn't been there for months. Harry finishes his conversation with McGonagall and turns to Draco. He whispers in his ear, "I have something to tell you." "What?" Draco asks, genuinely curious. "Over here," Harry tells him as he drags him to a corner of the Great Hall. "Okay, what's so secret that you dragged me all the way over here?" Draco asks. Harry looks at him, a happy glint in his eye that Draco can't miss. "I've decided to take care of baby Tom." Draco stares at him, his eyes wide. "What?!" "Keep your voice down," Harry tells him quietly. Draco whispers back, his voice hard. "You can't take care of yourself, how can you take care of a baby?" Harry shrugs. "You'll help, won't you?" "Harry, how do you indent for us to do this?" Draco asks incredulously. Harry shrugs again. "Look, Tom is the son of my two best friends and mentors. He has nowhere to go. I'm not going to see him end up on the streets." "There has to be some other way." "Where else can he go?" "I don't know. Dumbledore will figure it out." "He's out of ideas. Remus and Hermione don't have any relatives who can take him." "Can't he just get put up for muggle adoption or something?" "Draco! Remember, I grew up with muggles!" Harry says, his voice rising above the loud whisper they had been talking in. "And you turned out all right," Draco replies. Harry shakes his head. "How could you say that? I was awful. I hated every minute of it, I used to count down the seconds. The Dursleys were awful, Draco. I won't condemn Tom to that same fate." "Okay, okay. But, there has to be somewhere else he can go. Not a muggle orphanage, and not with us." "Draco, please, listen to me," Harry begs. "I am, but there is no way that we can take care of him. There's just no way." "Why? Give me a good reason," Harry asks, his voice angry. By this point, everyone left in the Great Hall is watching the argument between the two heroes. "Because, Harry. Do you not know the danger we're in? We don't have a home. We're hunted, on the run, whether you want to admit it or not. The road is not the place to raise a family." Harry looks at him, hurt in his eyes. He says slowly, "We are not on the road." Draco throws his hands up in despair. "Harry! Everybody knows it but you!" "No," Harry says, his voice sure and decisive. He lowers his voice so only Draco can hear. "Well, Draco, I will take care of Tom, and raise him like he deserves. I've made my decision. Now, it's time for you to make yours." Draco looks down at Harry's feet. Slowly, he shakes his head. Draco watches the feet walk away and he hears the swish of robes as everyone in the Great Hall turns to watch the great Harry Potter leave the room, pain and fear on his face. Draco sighs, realizing that he's been playing with the ring on his left hand, a symbol of his and Harry's love, the whole time. He slumps to the floor, his eyes focused on his slim fingers as the fiddle with the gold band. 

** Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm going away on Sunday, so hopefully I'll have the third chapter done and posted by then. If not, it won't be posted for a week, I'm sorry. Just pray that I finish the chapter by Sunday. Anyway, please review. Tell me whether I should end this happily, or should I not. Hmm, anyway, just tell me in your reviews. Thanks, Mara**


	3. Have I Told You Lately

Have I Told You Lately 

Have I Told You Lately  
Disclaimer : These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, only the plot is mine. I hope you enjoy this chapter . . . 

The next few days go by slowly for both Harry and Draco. Draco refuses to go back to their rooms, and Harry has no idea where he's staying. Harry wakes every night and searches for Draco's warm body, always to find it missing. Harry wakes for the countless time that night and scoots over to where Draco's warmth should be. As his body feels the edge of the bed, his mind remembers and his heart starts to ache. Unwillingly, the tears come. Harry cries himself into a deep sleep. ****************************************************************** The birds chirp and Harry opens his eyes, groaning at the bright sun that floods the room. He gets out of bed and shuffles to the bathroom. "Look what the cat dragged in." Harry glares at the mirror, not trusting himself to speak. "You've been looking decliningly worse since that blond-haired boy left." Harry tries to ignore the mirror this time. He starts the water for the shower. "Really, maybe you should have him come back. He was quite handsome, a nice sight for my sore eyes." "Shut up," Harry tells the mirror angrily. Smartly, the mirror quiets down. Harry takes a long, scalding hot shower, hoping that the heat will wash his problems away. No such luck. He throws a robe over his raw red skin and makes his way to the small kitchen area. He decides that he can't face the Great Hall, so he resorts to what's left in the kitchen. Finally, Harry finds the makings for a cup of hot chocolate and makes himself one. He leans against the side of the one, small window in their set of rooms. He looks out at the frost-covered trees. The scene looks picture perfect. It's Saturday, so the students are out sledding and engaging in snowball fights. Harry sighs. He gives up trying to clear his mind in their rooms. Too many things remind him of Draco. Simple things, like a specific cup of blanket or chair. Harry puts his cup on the table and walks out of the rooms, making sure their unlocked, just incase Draco comes back. Harry walks and walks. He knows every secret passage, every hallway, every room. He passes cheerful students talking about their winter holidays, and others furiously working to finish the rest of their work before they can think about the holidays. Harry wonders why Hogwarts keeps the students at school on Monday, instead of just sending them home a day early. That solution would please everyone. Harry's feet take him to the library, where Madame Pince says a cheerful hello. "Hello, Mr. Potter." "Hi Madam Pince," Harry replies with a smile. "Causing any more mischief?" She asks jokingly. "Of course," Harry replies with his mischievous grin. He's engrossed in a book on the great wizards of the twenty-first century when he hears a young girl. "Now really, Sam. How do you expect to get any work done if you're playing like that?" The girl asks impatiently. The boy, Sam, looks back at her innocently. "Ali and I weren't doing anything." "Really," another young girl, Ali, adds. The first girl gives them a suspicious look and goes back to reading a thick book. Harry squints his eyes to read the title. Hogwarts : A History. Harry laughs. That girl reminds him so much of Hermione! As he remembers Hermione, his mind starts to wander. Eventually, as it always does, his mind focuses on Draco. Harry's heart gives a little tug, and he decides that enough is enough. On his way out, Harry waves a quick good-bye to a startled Madam Pince, then lets his feet guide him to where he know he must go. He stops in front of the great wood door and calms his breath. These are desperate measures, but Harry is becoming desperate. "Professor?" Harry asks as he pushes the door open. Snape looks up from his desk. "Well, well, well. Is it not Potter, my ever-hated enemy?" Harry lets out a little laugh. "Let's hold off on the hostilities for now." Snape nods. "Agreed." A long silence greats Snape's answer. Finally, Snape breaks it. "Potter, you came to see me. What is it that you want?" Harry looks at him, the pain and sorrow that were in his eyes after his and Draco's argument returned. "I want to find Draco. Do you know where he is?" Snape shrugs. "All I know is that he left." "Left?" Harry asks, confused. Snape nods. "He left Hogwarts a couple days ago." "Where'd he go?" Harry asks incredulously. Snape shrugs again. "I don't know. He just said he was going and left." Harry sits down on one of the desks, his head in his hands. "I've lost him. Lost him forever." Snape gives him and almost sympathetic look. Almost. "Maybe you and he should put aside your differences and talk." "That's how this whole thing started, by talking. Words can be sharper than wands sometimes," Harry replies. "Well, you two should do something. Moping about doesn't help anybody," Snape replies. "I have to find him," Harry concludes. "Where will you look?" Snape asks. Harry opens his mouth, but Snape never hears the answer. At this moment, two brown, school owls come fluttering in through the open window. One flies to Snape, the other to Harry. Both men take the letters. The birds stay a moment to warm, then fly off again. "Albus wants a meeting now?" Snape says incredulously. Harry shrugs. "What could be so urgent?" Snape asks. Harry shrugs again. "Lets go find out." All of the teachers gathered in the teachers lounge turn to look as the great Harry Potter and his old nemesis, Severus Snape, walk in together. Harry ignores the stares and sits down on one of the couches. Snape takes a seat to the back of the room. Dumbledore clears his throat. "Now that everyone is here, this meeting will start immediately." "What's so urgent, Albus?" Sprout asks worriedly. Dumbledore's tone becomes dark and serious. "We have received more news of the Death Eaters." This statement catches the attention of every person in the room. Snape decides to break the awful silence that has descended upon them. "And?" Dumbledore clears his throat. "It seems that they have become more animate about taking up where Voldemort left off." "What does that mean, Albus?" "It means that things have become more serious than we originally thought. Some decisions that have been left in limbo, must now be made," Dumbledore's eyes scan the room and come to rest on Harry. "Harry, have you made a decision as to what you are going to do?" Harry looks down at his lap, then back up at Dumbledore. "Can we . . . I . . . just have a couple more days?" Dumbledore nods sympathetically. "If you need them. But, just remember that the Death Eaters are getting stronger." Harry nods. "Yes, I know. I'll make my decision by the time the Hogwarts' Express pulls out for the winter holidays." Dumbledore nods. "Very well. Now, onto some other matters . . ." Harry tunes out Dumbledore's voice as he talks about one problem after another after another. Harry tries to think of a way to get away from the Death Eaters, without running. God, Harry thinks, now I know why Draco was so angry with me. There is no solution. "Now, onto the placement of baby Tom Lupin," Dumbledore continues. Harry's head snaps up at the mention of Tom. His mind starts to drown other noises out again when another voice comes from the back of the room. "No need to worry, Headmaster," Draco says from where's he's leaning in the doorway, a pair of keys in his hands. Harry turns around in disbelief. He watches as Draco walks towards him, speaking to Dumbledore all the time. "Tom will come live with us. We're going into 'hiding.' I just talked to a nice muggle couple, and they're willing to let us buy their house." At this point, Draco has reached the couch. He sits down next to Harry and looks him in the eye. Harry opens his mouth first. "You don't have to do this," Harry says quietly. "Shh. I'm sorry, Harry," Draco replies in a soft, gentle voice. Harry looks into Draco's eyes, and sees the love and devotion there. "Thank you." Draco takes his hand and pulls it to his lips, where he kisses it gently. He looks back up at Dumbledore and nods. Dumbledore's eyes twinkle as he watches the scene unfold before him. He nods back at Draco. "That takes care of everything for today. I would like to see you, Draco and Harry, at the infirmary later today." The two men nod as they walk out, hand in hand. Draco pulls Harry into an empty corridor and kisses him passionately. Finally, Harry breaks free. "I've missed you so much," Harry tells him truthfully. Draco sighs as Harry rests his head on Draco's shoulder. "Me too, me too." "So, what is this house we're going to live in?" Harry asks. "I think you'll like it. It's not too small, but it's not too large. It's a perfect little place right outside of London. The town it's in has a good school system, so Tom will be fine until he comes here to Hogwarts," Draco tells him. "I want to see this place you're so fond of," Harry tells him, laughing against his chest. Draco pulls back and kisses Harry again. "You will." "When?" Harry asks impatiently. "Whenever you want to. The previous couple moved out this morning. The wife's pregnant with twins, and they already have a one-year old. They needed a bigger place," Draco tells him. "Can we be in by Christmas?" Harry asks. Draco thinks. "I can't see why not. We don't have that much stuff, do we?" "You'd be surprised," Harry tells him seriously. Draco laughs and pulls Harry into another kiss. "Remind me never to fight with you again." "But making-up is so much fun," Harry protests. Draco raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" Harry gives him a mischievous smile. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Draco replies. Harry pouts at Draco. Draco just can't resist grabbing that bottom lip between his lips. When he pulls away, he grabs Harry's hand and rushes off to their rooms. 

** Hey there's the end of my little story, though I will post an epilogue either later tonight, or it might just have to wait while I'm away. I haven't decided yet. I thought Have I Told You Lately was a good title for this chapter. If you know the song by Van Morrison, or Rod Stewart, or whoever else sings it, than you'll understand. It's a nice little love song that goes well with this story. Anyway, Please review and tell me what you thought about it. Thank you, Mara**


	4. Epiloque

Blessed : Epilogue

Epilogue  
Disclaimer : These characters belong to none other than J.K. Rowling. She gets credit for everyone, but not the plot. Here's the epilogue, hope you enjoy . . . 

Harry wakes up and notices that Draco's warm body is not next to him. He looks outside and sees that the sun is just rising, and snow is falling. He gets out of bed and wraps a fleece blanket around himself. He follows the light emitting from the baby's room. Harry opens the door and stands in the doorway, smiling at the sight in front of him. Draco has little Tom in his arms, sitting in a chair in front of a roaring fire. Draco is talking to the baby, while Tom insists on giggling and gurgling. "Merry Christmas," Harry tells the pair as he walks in and kisses Draco gently. "Merry Christmas to you," Draco replies. Harry smiles down at the baby. "Was he up early?" Draco smiles riley. "Yep, what's new?" Harry laughs. He pulls a chair up to sit next to Draco. The two men sit in silence for a long time, just staring into the fire, counting their fortunes. "Sirius should be here soon, so we'd better get dressed," Harry says, pulling himself out of his thoughts. Draco nods as he puts the baby back in his crib. "Oh, so he decides to sleep now, just when everyone else is awake," Draco exclaims in exasperation. Harry laughs as he walks out of the room. Draco chases after him, tackling him to the floor. "I really don't see what's so funny," Draco says to the man under him. "Nothing, nothing," Harry lies, trying to stop his laughter. Draco helps him up and they dress quickly. The doorbell rings and Harry raises to the door. "Sirius!" Harry exclaims happily as he hugs his godfather. "Sorry, our Harry here is a little rude. It must be freezing, you are aloud in the house, you know," Draco tells him from inside the warm house. "Thanks," Sirius says as he comes in and takes off his ice-coked cloak. "Where've you been?" Harry asks as the three men sit down by the Christmas tree in the family room. Draco starts a roaring fire as Sirius tells them his tales. Harry laughs at times like when Sirius got stuck in quicksand and had to be pulled out by a local dump truck. But, Harry grew serious when Sirius speaks of the time he had to hide for five days with only water in order to escape being caught. As Sirius finishes his story, a wailing comes from the other room. Sirius's face goes soft and sad. "Is that Remus's son?" He asks quietly. Draco nods. "Stay here. I'm sure he's mad that he's missing all the fun. I'll go get him." "We're taking good care of him, Sirius," Harry tells him gently once Draco's left the room. "I know you are. I just wish I could be here for him, since I couldn't be there for you. I've failed my two chances at being godfather," Sirius says angrily. Harry nods. "You're always welcome here, if you want to visit. Tom will understand that you can't be here all the time. Plus, I don't think the poor little boy could deal with three head-strong men in the house." Draco walks into the room to see Harry and Sirius laughing happily. Draco puts down the little boy, who starts to crawl towards the fire. "He's crawling?" Sirius asks, his eyes shining as he watches the little one. "Yep. He's a right little monster," Draco replies with a laugh. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. The three men look at each other in shock and fear. Draco goes the door and opens it very slowly. "Could you open it any slower? It's freezing out here." "Ron!" Draco throws himself on the snow-covered figure. Draco grabs his hand and pulls him indoors. Once in the warmth, Ron starts to melt and Harry gives him a quick hug, trying not to get wet. "I thought you couldn't come," Harry says excitedly. Draco and Ron share a wink. "Nice surprise, eh?" Harry elbows his boyfriend. "Draco!" "What? It's so much more fun to see your face now then if you knew he was coming," Draco explains, wrapping an arm around his love's waist. As the four men sit in the living room, talking, laughing, and watching little Tom, Harry contemplates the scene. The fire is roaring, and the house seems even warmer when he sees the ice and snow falling outside. Draco leans over and whispers in his ear. "Merry Christmas. I love you, you know." "I love you too," Harry whispers back, leaning against his chest. Harry sighs in contentment, knowing that his life is final as 'normal' as it's going to get. 

** Sniff, sniff. I'm done with this, I can't believe it. Okay, I know this chapter was way too sappy, but it was fun to write. I thank everyone for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed this. Please, please, review. Thank you, Mara**


End file.
